


Same Time Next Week?

by praisemadamespellman



Series: One-off Stories [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: Mary Wardwell and Zelda Spellman go to the movies.Week One entry to the Madam Spellman Fictober - theme: Public Spaces
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: One-off Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923334
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Same Time Next Week?

Mary Wardwell had come home from a long day at Baxter High to a vibrant bouquet of Livingstone daisies on her doorstep, a flurry of pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows with a handful of whites to balance out the colours spilled out of their flimsy brown paper to brighten the porch steps. Dipping down to pick them up, a card fell on the porch and Mary sat down to open it, as her eyes trailed over Zelda Spellman’s elegant cursive, her heart began to pound in her chest: _Meet me at Paramount tonight. 8pm. Wear that cashmere sweater I like. No panties. We’re going to a movie - my treat!_

 _No panties._ Mary swallowed hard and gathered the daisies up in her arms, hoisting herself up from the porch, she let herself into the house and dumped everything on the kitchen table, turning to look for a vase. Instead, she found herself gripping the edge of the sink and staring blindly out the window into her backyard. She was both shaken and turned on by Zelda’s demands. Things had been moving slowly over the last couple of months that she and the witch had been dating as Zelda tried to respect Mary’s need to process her feelings and deal with her Christian guilt. Clearly, however, Zelda was through waiting and to Mary’s surprise, she was grateful for the instruction. If it had been up to her, years could pass before she would initiate anything sexual.

Putting the chicken she had been defrosting on the counter back into the fridge, she grabbed her vase and filled it with water. She knew she wouldn’t be able to eat dinner, her stomach was already churning with a million butterflies; she opted instead for a small glass of wine with the assumption they would get popcorn at the movie theater. Gently unwrapping the brown paper from the daisies, Mary had to smile softly, Zelda had remembered on one of their walks through Greendale Woods that Mary had loved daisies, having told her they symbolized new beginnings. This was a sign from the redheaded witch of Mary’s new start away from the persecution of the Church and toward her true self.

Taking her glass of wine into the bathroom, Mary decided a shower would be quicker and she shed her clothing, tossed her glasses onto the counter, turned on the taps, and stepped into the steaming stream. Closing her eyes, memories of Zelda played on the back of her eyelids, snippets of their time together; the first time their hands touched, how Mary’s breath caught in her throat when their fingers interlaced, how hot her cheeks had burned as they held hands; their first public date at Cerberus' Books, how nervous she’d been to be seen with another woman; how those feelings of shame and disgrace faded with Zelda’s patient attention and care. As Mary’s fingers massaged shampoo into her scalp, she chewed on her bottom lip - she’d come a long way but this was different, not just a date in public but Zelda’s note had more than a hint of sexuality attached to it. Letting the water wash away her nerves, Mary wondered if she would be able to go through with it.

Her shower was interrupted by the phone ringing. Mary swore quietly, turned off the water and grabbed a towel, soap slipping across her naked flesh as she ran to grab it, “Hello?”

“You’re out of breath darling, what were you doing?” As Zelda’s voice floated across the airwaves, Mary felt her stomach clench and she inhaled sharply.

“Oh! You caught me in the shower.” Mary’s cheeks burned with the knowledge that Zelda now knew she was naked and dripping wet. She could hear the smile in the witch’s voice when she replied.

“Mmm….so sorry.” She didn’t sound sorry in the least. “Did you get your surprise?”

Mary chastised herself for not saying thank you earlier, “Oh yes, thank you Zelds. They’re beautiful! I was so touched that you remembered they were my favourite.”

“My pleasure, poppet. I suppose then you received my note as well?” 

Mary hesitated, her breathing shallow, her grip tightening on the phone; “I did...but…”

Zelda quickly cut her off, “Marvelous. I look forward to seeing you promptly at eight then Mary!” The phone clicked as the witch hung up and Mary slowly replaced the receiver with a loud exhale, feeling even less at ease than before the call. 

Getting back in the shower, the dark haired teacher turned up the heat and stood within the scalding spray as it hissed against her vulnerable flesh. Penance. Even as she punished herself, her hands roamed across her body, exploring the effect Zelda Spellman had on her. Fingertips gliding over nipples that had hardened the second she heard Zelda’s voice, her skin covered in goosebumps, her belly aching, and as she eased her hands between her legs, she gasped at how slick her arousal had made her. Yanking her hand away, she finished washing the soap from her skin and got out, quickly drying herself with a rough towel, rubbing at her raw skin a bit longer than necessary then downing the rest of her wine.

She had roughly an hour to get ready and walk over to Paramount. _Wear that cashmere sweater I like._ Mary pulled the soft cream-coloured sweater out of her closet and slid it over her naked torso, making the bold decision to leave her bra on the bed. Smoothing the soft fabric over her curves, Mary straightened the sweet navy lace collar detail, pulled the sleeves down to mid-bicep length, and reached up and behind her to do up the three buttons in the back at the nape of her neck. The buttons were Zelda’s favourite detail, she said they were like a trail leading her to where her lips begged to be placed. Out of habit, Mary pulled a pair of lacy black panties from her drawer and slipped into them. Back in her closet, she chose a matching navy pleated skirt that drew in tight at the waist and fell, very modestly, down to just below her knee.

Sitting down at her vanity, Mary began to dry her hair, watching herself in the mirror critically. She had begun to see herself in a more positive light since meeting Zelda, who fell over herself with compliments that Mary could hardly bring herself to take. After a while, she began to believe the things Zelda said about her; that her hair was not mousey but a lovely rich colour, that her eyes were not tired but brilliant and beautiful, that she was not pallid but lovely to look upon. Mary pulled her auburn strands back into a low chignon, allowing wavey pieces to fall out and frame her face. Putting on a smattering of make-up with a soft rouge lipstick, Mary felt satisfied with her appearance. She pulled a charcoal grey trench coat from the hook by the door, slipped into navy ballet flats, and transferred her wallet, keys, gum, and lipstick from her every day bag to a smaller, vintage purse. With one final look at the daisies, Mary stepped out of her cottage, locking it behind her, and walked towards town.

### 

The High Priestess of the Church of Lilith was waiting for Mary when she got there and she quickly glanced at her watch, breathing a sigh of relief that she was five minutes early, as usual and not late as Zelda’s presence suggested. Mary’s icy blues took in the vision before her; Zelda leaned against the building casually, lips pursed around her cigarette, her oversized camel wool coat open to reveal a sheer leopard print blouse loosely tucked into fitted trousers, ending in a smart pair of stilettos. As Mary shyly walked up to her, she reached out to tuck an errand strand of amber-coloured hair back into Zelda’s bobby pin then stopped herself, her hand lingering in midair awkwardly.

In one swift moment, Zelda put out her cigarette on the side of the building and grabbed Mary’s floating hand, bringing it to her lips; “You look lovely, Mary.” 

Mary blushed hotly, her eyes lowering to the ground before looking back up at the witch through her dark lashes coyly, “And you….are beautiful.” 

“Shall we?” Zelda motioned into the theater and Mary felt herself trembling slightly, hesitating.

“Zelda...I…” Mary stopped herself and made a decision to make a different choice tonight. “...I just need to use the powder room first.”

They walked into the theater together, Zelda paying for two tickets to see _Carol_ , and Mary excused herself to the washroom as the redhead lined up for popcorn. In the dingy bathroom lighting, Mary held her own gaze and gave herself a mental pep talk. No one was dignified and gorgeous as Zelda Spellman had ever even looked at her, let alone pursued her. She was going to accept whatever was in store for her this evening and she might even enjoy it. Slipping into a stall, Mary pulled up her skirt and pulled down her panties, balling them in her hand and exiting the bathroom to join Zelda in finding their seats.

The movie had been playing for over a week now and the theater was not as full as it could have been, the lack of people calming Mary’s nerves. As they settled in beside each other, Zelda put the popcorn at their feet in order to pull off her coat, offering to help Mary with hers and Mary allowed her, her eyes closing as Zelda’s fingertips brushed her neck before grasping the lapel of her trench coat and peeling it from her shoulders. Draping both coats over the seat in front of them, Zelda settled in her seat and crossed her legs.

“I…” Mary clenched her fist, feeling the lace fabric of her panties. “...I have something for you.”

Smiling, Zelda turned to look at Mary with her head cocked, “Oh? What is it darling?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure I could complete the….umm...task you gave me. But I decided to be more… open… to your ideas.” Before she could lose her nerve, Mary grabbed Zelda’s hand and thrust her panties into it, blushing furiously. 

Zelda’s brow arched gracefully as she unfurled the panties in her hand, holding them by either side in full view of anyone who may be looking. Mary grimaced, hissing at the redhead to put them away then hiding her face behind her hand when Zelda refused to listen. Mercifully, the lights dimmed and shut off but to her horror, Zelda lovingly laid her panties on the seat next to her, smoothing them out as if they were about to watch the movie also. Mary whimpered, sinking lower into her chair with the double humiliation of the visible panties nearby and just how wet this entire scenario was making her.

Sensing Mary’s discomfort, Zelda chuckled and passed her the popcorn, whispering hotly in her ear; “That’s a large bag, you’ll have to spread your legs to fit it on the seat and ensure you don’t spill. Go on...spread them for me.”

Swallowing, Mary sucked her lower lip in and bit down hard, spreading her legs slightly as she tried to fit the bag between them but realized it was much bigger than that. At Zelda’s insistence, Mary pulled her legs even farther apart, her skirt rising above her knee creating a breeze to remind her of her nakedness beneath. Shifting, she fit the bag between her thighs and frowned, it was an awkward and unladylike position - she felt the movement against her with every dip into the bag, keeping her uncomfortable and _aware_.

As the movie began, Zelda smiled and leaned back to enjoy. Lazily, she dragged her nails ever so lightly across Mary’s forearm and sent shivers up the woman’s spine, goosebumps chasing close behind. Mary was keenly aware of every move Zelda made, hardly paying attention to the movie until Cate Blanchette caught her eye at the counter of the department store, flirting with Rooney Mara’s character, and it began to sink in that Carol was a movie about women loving women. If it was possible for her blush to deepen any further, it was - Mary’s cheeks were so hot she worried she’d start to perspire. Zelda hadn’t explained the premise of the movie they were going to see and Mary hadn’t asked. It was a beautiful film but the thought of witnessing a same sex love scene while she sat beside her female crush without any panties on was a bit too much for Mary and it made her wiggle, dropping the popcorn. 

“Oh Mary…” Zelda calmly chastised. “What a mess you’ve made.” Something about the way Zelda hissed the word mess that made Mary quake. “It would probably be best if you moved seats so that you didn’t step on anything and make any even bigger mess.” Mary watched as Zelda moved their coats from in the empty seat in front of them and patted it. “Sit here.”

It was very clearly a command and Zelda Spellman was accustomed to her demands being met. Mary saw some viewers glance over at their whispering with a frown. Not wanting to draw any more attention by arguing with Zelda, Mary quickly stood and made her way around to the aisle in front, sitting where Zelda indicated, directly in front of the witch. Inhaling sharply when Zelda’s lips touched the space just behind her ear and her voice purred, “Good girl.”

The feeling of being intensely watched by someone directly behind you was a disconcerting feeling and it left Mary off kilter. She didn’t know how to get control of the situation...worse yet, she wasn’t positive she wanted to. Gripping the arms of her chair until her knuckles turned white, she turned her head, her lips parting to say something to Zelda but she was hushed; “Shhh...you wouldn’t want to disrupt your fellow viewers Mary. You are to sit here, sweetly, and do as I say. Do you understand?”

Mary wished she hadn’t been so cavalier about wearing a bra, Zelda’s voice causing a shiver that started at the base of her skull and travelled down to cause her nipples to harden painfully against the soft cashmere. Nodding slowly, her breath quickened, Mary waited to hear what would be asked of her. Her body tense against the theater chair, her toes pointed and pressing against the cement floor, holding herself at attention where she’d been placed. Her eyes slammed shut as she felt Zelda undoing the buttons at the nape of her neck. As the first one popped open, she felt nails peeling back the sweater’s fabric and soft lips press against the flesh peeking through. Her grip on the chair tightened. The second button freed, lips pressed, and this time a warm flick of tongue against her skin. Mary bit back a whimper and shifted in her seat, grinding down unconsciously. The last button was slowly pulled free and Mary felt teeth drag against her back; she pressed back without thinking, dropping her head forward in an attempt to offer more to Zelda’s mouth.

“I want you to pull up your skirt.” Mary reached back and grasped Zelda’s hand, pulling it softly, thankful when the witch allowed it to be pulled around so she could press a kiss to it.

“Please Zelda...I don’t…” The hand she’d just kissed pulled free from her grasp and quickly covered her mouth, pulling Mary’s head back as Zelda’s moved closer and her mouth pressed to Mary’s cheek.

“You have two choices here Mary. Agree to do as I say or leave. I will accept either and I won’t hold it against you if you would prefer to leave. You can leave and we will never speak of this again. Everything will go back to the way it was. No harm, no foul.” Zelda’s lipstick left a smear across Mary’s cheek and her hand slowly released Mary’s mouth. “You have until I count to twenty to make your decision.” Instead of counting out loud, Zelda’s hand tapped firmly against Mary’s shoulder.

_1….2…..3…..4…..5…._

Mary’s mind was reeling. The taps to her shoulder forcing numbers to run through her mind, completely distracting her from making a decision. Stay and she would be humiliated in public but leave and she would go back to the same predictable existence she was entirely familiar with and used to. When she decided to agree to seeing the High Priestess, a witch who runs a religion that her own religious upbringing condemned, she had already made the choice to welcome the unpredictable in her life. She couldn’t, in good conscious, turn back now. Not only would it be unfair to Zelda, regardless of what the forgiving redhead said, she would be denying herself the opportunity to truly experience life. Mary reached up and stopped Zelda’s hand from tapping the twelfth time and squeezed it as she reached down with the other and pulled the right side of her skirt up and over her knee, revealing the top of her thigh as the fabric bunched between her legs.

She felt Zelda’s cheek move against hers in a smile as her purr echoed in her ear canal, “I’m so pleased with your choice, pet. I want to see both thighs.” The redhead’s right hand slid into Mary’s hair, deftly plucking the bobby pins from her dark tresses and pulling them down to fall around her neck and shoulders, then sinking her fingers deeper at the nape of Mary’s neck and making a fist. The searing sensation of pain and warmth combined with the feeling of utter loss of control as Zelda fisted her hair forced a soft moan out of Mary and she quickly moved to pull her skirt up around both thighs. 

With her hand in Mary’s hair, Zelda was able to easily control where the teacher’s head went and she tilted it, offering a taut, creamy neck to her tongue which slid slowly up to Mary’s earlobe which Zelda sucked into her mouth and nibbled at, eliciting another moan from Mary. Her teeth still holding onto Mary’s earlobe, Zelda talked around it, “I want you to touch yourself Mary. Open your eyes and watch this next scene while you do that.”

Mary gasped loudly - this was more than she’d expected. Zelda’s mouth on her neck and ear caused an earthquake within her and a tsunami beneath her. Forcing her eyes open, though she would prefer they remained shut so she could pretend she was anywhere but in a public theater surrounded by other people, she found herself watching as Therese undid Carol’s bathroom and pulled it off her shoulder. Zelda’s tongue continued to flick against Mary’s earlobe, her hand releasing the hair she’d been holding to snake around and drag a nail down Mary’s throat, leaving a faint red mark behind. That hand slid further down to brush against a pert nipple and Mary felt Zelda’s smile again.

“I see….so you came here with your panties in your hand for me, and no bra.” Mary could imagine the twinkle in Zelda’s emerald eyes as she heard it in her voice. “Such a good girl you are, Mary. Show me just how good you can be.”

Whimpering as Zelda’s fingers pinched a nipple and tugged on it, Mary lifted her skirt and shoved her hand between her legs, fitting the fabric back over in hopes that no one would notice where her hand was if they happened to glance over. She wasn’t surprised to find herself soaked, her fingers sliding easily in and around. Her eyes open to witness the romantic curve of Carol’s back as she kissed Therese. Zelda released her ear and moved down to pull at the fabric next to Mary’s neck, pressing her mouth against the skin and suckling gently, her tongue sliding across flesh as her teeth pressed lightly.

“Put your feet up on the arm of the chair in front of you.” Zelda’s voice invaded Mary’s mind and without hesitation, her body aching, she pressed her toes against the arm of the chair in front of her, legs knees falling open further and giving her better access. Without needing direction, Mary sank two fingers deep inside of her, her hips bucking as she felt Zelda’s tongue sliding around to the back of her neck, and down to the other shoulder. “That’s it, poppet. Now imagine my tongue on your clit.”

Just hearing Zelda use that word nearly sent Mary spiraling, whimpering, she moved her fingers to press against it, hips rolling and undulating, she reflected on how ready she’d been since the moment she received Zelda’s note telling her to leave her underwear at home. It wasn’t going to take long for her to….”Zelda, please. This is too much….I can’t…”

“Then cum for me pet.” Mary was shocked that Zelda hadn’t denied her but the witch knew how embarrassing it would be for Mary to orgasm in public - the redhead wouldn’t have denied herself the pleasure of experiencing Mary’s delicious mix of pleasure and humiliation. Mary’s hand moved furiously beneath her skirt and Zelda’s fingers gripped onto her nipples, adding a searing touch of pain to the pleasure she was climbing towards. Just as Mary slammed herself against the chair, Zelda bit deeply into her shoulder and the pain set Mary soaring. The theater chair shook as Mary’s orgasm tore through her, shaking as she experienced wave after wave. Exhausted, she let her feet fall to the floor as she slumped in her chair, breathing heavily.

Zelda released Mary’s neck, leaving behind a blossoming purple bruise, “That’s my girl. Now come finish the movie next to me.” 

Mary groaned, not relishing the idea of having to get up and interrupt the view of people around her after having just experienced a mind altering orgasm - all she wanted to do was disappear. Instead, she moved quickly, lifting her hands in apology as she hurried to settle on the other side of the redheaded witch. Zelda’s hand fell to Mary’s thigh and she squeezed, the throbbing between her legs moving through her in a shudder. When the witch’s hand slid lower, to cup her warm ache, Mary grabbed it; “Zelda...I can’t possibly….”

“Ah, but I think otherwise.” Mary tensed as Zelda’s fingers pressed the fabric of her skirt against her messy core, idly worrying that she would stain her skirt. As Carol told Therese she loved her, Zelda’s fingers expertly and simply, with very little movement, brought Mary to another quaking orgasm. As Mary recovered from it, she used both hands to trap Zelda’s wandering hand and bring it to her lips, inhaling her own scent and blushing for the millionth time. Pressing several soft kisses to Zelda’s hand, Mary looked at her with begging blue eyes.

“Please Zelda...no more.” 

Zelda’s laugh rang out through the theater, forcing people to turn and stare at them, Mary’s cheeks burned but her heart soared; the sound of Zelda’s joy bringing her great pleasure. She smiled as Zelda leaned over to whisper, “You may put your panties back on now.”

Mary had entirely forgotten about them but realized she was sitting on them. Shuffling, she pulled them out from under her and quickly threaded her legs into them, shifting and twisting in an attempt to put them on without anyone understanding what she was doing as Zelda watched, amused; “You’re better than any film I could possibly hope to watch, darling.”

As the credits rolled, the lights turned on and Mary went to leave before anyone could spot her but Zelda’s hand on her arm forced her back into her seat. Without a word, Zelda sat proudly with her legs crossed, lit a cigarette, and sucked slowly from it while the entire audience walked past them to exit the theater. When it was empty, Zelda turned to Mary and grabbed her chin, pulling her closer and blessing her with a deep kiss. Mary fell into it with an aching desire she had never known before, reaching up to wrap an arm around Zelda’s neck and pull her closer. 

In that moment Mary thanked herself for taking a risk and when the kiss broke, she smiled brightly, “Same time next week?”


End file.
